hakata_tonkotsu_ramensfandomcom-20200215-history
Hakata
Hakata is the third-most populated ward in the city of Fukuoka. Historically the area's port and merchant district, Hakata and Fukuoka existed as separate and neighboring cities on Kyushu's north-western shore until they were combined in 1889. Hakata is still referred to by its own name even outside of Japan. As the center and main commercial district of Fukuoka, many of the locations named and events that take place in Hakata Tonkotsu Ramens are in Hakata. Locations within Hakata Hakata Station Hakata Station (博多駅, Hakata-eki) is the busiest station on the island of Kyushu, operating several metro lines and connecting Kyushu to the main island of Honshu via bullet train. From the Chikushi exit on the rear side of the station, it is a five minute walk to the Banba Detective Office. Zenji Banba and Enokida meet in a ramen shop in the station in the third light novel to discuss the Kakyuu Association's current affairs. Hakata Bay Hakata Bay is the large inlet of water along the coast of Fukuoka city. The land encircling the bay is part of Fukuoka city, and very little of the city actually meets the sea. Many bodies are dumped into and recovered from the bay in the second and third light novels, including Tadafumi Izuku and enemies of the Kakyuu Association. Canal City Canal City Hakata is an entertainment complex that features an artificial canal running between its shopping area and hotel. Lin likes to shop for clothes in its stores, and several characters have met up for food or drinks in its restaurants and cafes. Canal City appears on the cover of the second light novel and is the primary setting of the book. Kawabata Arcade The Kawabata Arcade is a covered shopping street that stretches for several blocks along the Hakata River. One of its entrances faces Canal City. The arcade is full of stores, restaurants, and guesthouses. In the second light novel, Enokida and Nguyen discuss business in a restaurant near the entrance. Bayside Place Bayside Place Hakata is a shopping complex connected to Hakata Port that features restaurants and shops, and its attractions include a hot spring, an aquarium, a live music room, and speedboat races. A view of the port tower from the second story deck can be seen on the cover of the sixth light novel. Hakata Port Tower Hakata Port Tower is a 103-meter high tower located across the street from Bayside Place. Its observation deck offers a panoramic view of the city's coastline. The tower is shown on the cover of the sixth light novel. Nakasu Nakasu (中洲, Nakasu) is Hakata's nightlife and red-light district. Most of the neighborhood is located on an island where the Naka River and Hakata River split. Locations within Nakasu Gate's Building The Gate's Building faces the Hakata River and first appears in the first light novel. It hosts several places where characters meet up throughout the series, including an internet cafe on the fifth floor frequented by Enokida and a coffee shop on the ground floor visited by several characters at various times. Gen-chan Gen-chan is Genzo Gohda's ramen shop, which sits in a line of ramen stalls that set up along the Naka Riverside around sunset and stay open until dawn. While it functions as a normal food stand, it also serves as Genzo base of operations for mediating assassination jobs to his killers. Bar Babylon Jiro Tanaka's bar is situated on the second floor of the Marugen45 building in the first block of Nakasu. Bar Babylon is open six days a week and is where Jiro runs his avenger business. Members of the Tonkotsu Ramens baseball team often meet there, and thanks to his friendship with Hironobu Shigematsu, Jiro does not worry about the police paying a visit. Club Miroir Club Miroir is a club managed by the Kakyuu Group on the third floor of the Brilliant Nakasu building. Club Adam Club Adam is the host club where Yamato works. Club Eve Club Eve is Club Adam's sister club, where Yamato helps Lin get a job as a hostess in the second light novel. Several Kakyuu Association executives are regular clients of the club and frequently reserve the club's VIP room for private meetings. Fukuhaku Deai Bridge A pedestrian-only bridge that crosses the Naka River, the Fukuhaku Deai Bridge allows for a view of Canal City and the ramen stalls along the riverside while providing cover from the elements under its permanent umbrella-like structures. It appears in the anime key visual as well as on the cover of the seventh light novel. Category:Locations